Intimacy
by SkyGem
Summary: Twenty-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi is coming home from a meeting when he gets a call from his only female guardian, asking him to pick up some emergency hygiene products on his way. No pairings. One-shot.


Summary: Twenty-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi is coming home from a meeting when he gets a call from his only female guardian, asking him to pick up some emergency hygiene products on his way. No pairings. One-shot.

* * *

Tsuna was on his way home from a meeting with a couple of his Famiglia's closest allies when he got the phone call.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had been arguing with each other on either side of him and he was trying ardently to not get sucked in when the sweet tones of "Setsuna no Kioku" began pouring from his phone.

The arguments immediately stopped, and as he breathed out a silent sigh of relief, Tsuna fished his phone out of his suit pocket, wondering what his female mist guardian could want.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Hello, bossu,"_ came Chrome's voice, quiet and sounding almost drained. _"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you pick up a few items for me? I'm not feeling too well."_

Tsuna was quiet for a few seconds upon hearing this, and after doing a few quick calculations in his head, he realized what time of the month it was.

Nodding despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to see him, Tsuna asked, "Just the regular things, then? Or do you want me to bring anything else as well?"

When Chrome spoke next, there was the hint of a smile in her voice, and she said _"That's all, bossu. Arigatou."_

"It's no problem, Chrome-chan," he replied warmly. "I'll see you in a bit with your things. Ja!"

"_Ja!"_

Gokudera and Yamamoto, having already guessed what was going on, had already let the driver know to make a stop at the convenience store, and were in the middle of making a list of the things they'd need to get.

And just minutes later, the three young men were in the store, heading off with practised ease to the different sections where they'd find their assigned products.

After having known someone as long and as intimately as Tsuna and his guardians all knew each other, whatever boundaries they may have all had once upon a time had long ago disappeared, which meant that all seven young men knew exactly what to get to make their only female guardian feel better during her time of the month.

And as Tsuna surveyed the rack of pads and tampons in front of him, looking for the brands his friend preferred, he found his mind drifting a bit, wondering if, despite what she'd said, he should buy Chrome something extra anyways. Maybe a stuffed toy? But she already had so many…

The young brunette was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud snickering from somewhere off to the side.

Blinking back to attention, Tsuna looked over to find the source of the noise and saw two guys, maybe a year or so older than him, looking at him with condescending expressions.

Raising an eyebrow at them, he asked, "Is there something you find funny, gentlemen?"

The guy on the right, who was taller than his companion and had absurdly curly blond hair and muddy brown eyes just snickered again.

"Your time of the month, is it?" he asked, and his friend burst into laughter, apparently finding his comment absolutely hilarious.

Crossing his arms as an amused smile graced his features, Tsuna asked, "You find it funny that I'm buying pads?"

The two guys nodded in reply.

A smile still on his face, Tsuna went back to browsing the shelf of pads, picking out a pack of heavy flow pads that Chrome usually needed for her first two days.

"The fact that I feel so comfortable buying pads proves that there is a woman in my life that I am intimate enough with that she trusts me with such needs," he said casually, still not looking up at the two men as he picked out another pack of thinner pads for when Chrome's flow had lessened. "By buying these products for her, I am able to lift her spirits in a time when she is absolutely miserable, and I honestly do not know why you would find that at all funny."

As he finished saying this, he picked out a pack of tampons in case she needed something which allowed for more movement than pads, and straightened up, an aloof smile on his face as he took in the stunned expressions on the two he had been talking to.

"I hope you gentlemen will one day be able to experience this feeling as well. Good day."

He shot each male a smile and held both their gazes for just a fraction of a second as he passed them to reach the cash register, behind which stood a girl a few years younger than himself, giggling quietly at what she had just overheard.

She winked coyly at Tsuna as she began ringing in his items, and the young Don smiled politely back at her.

It wasn't long before he was joined by Gokudera and Yamamoto, both sporting a large array of junk foods, ice cream, a stuffed bear, and several packets of sweets.

And as the three Vongola guardians walked out to the waiting car, the two men Tsuna had talked to in the convenience store were still standing stock still, now staring at the rather expensive-looking car that they had gotten into, completely speechless.

* * *

SkyGem: Hey loves! So, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! This actually came about because of a challenge I posed to the writers in my FB group about what would happen if any of the female characters of KHR sent out their male friends to buy pads and/or tampons. This is supposed to be a way for us to challenge the idea of talking about periods/menstruation being a taboo. It's normal, right? Why should anyone be embarrassed to talk about it? My fic isn't an entry, since I'm the judge. I just wrote this because I thought it'd be fun.

So far there are three others that have posted their fics, and even though the deadline was yesterday, if any of you would like to join, please let me know, yes?

To find out more about this challenge, or for a list of all the fics currently posted for this challenge, you can check out my tumblr (OfficialSkyGem). The link is on my profile.

Anyways, that's all for now, loves! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne?


End file.
